


Meeting

by Mercale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first, chance meeting, between two distant and disparate trolls. Except maybe they aren't so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Caldescratch over on Tumblr for this. I was just minding my own business, studying for a final, when I got hit with the built up GamKar feels that I get from following their account. And so this head-canon was created and wouldn't let me go until it had its way with me.

When they first met, Gamzee declared that it was because of ‘MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS, bRoThEr.’ Karkat had trouble believing that. Gamzee had, after all, been the one who had joined the romcom chatroom. How in the world could that be considered a miracle? If he was there, he MEANT to be there, and there were NO MIRACLES INVOLVED, at all. And Gamzee had just honked a bit (WHAT A FUCKING POINTLESS THING TO DO), and said that it was a miracle, because he hadn’t joined the chatroom at all. It had been his fetch modus that did it, not him. He’d just been SiTtInG there, KiCkIn’ ThE wIcKeD eLiXeR aNd WaTcHiNg ThE cOlOrS. Then BaM! The sylladex is launching a horn at his husktop and the rest is just MiRaClEs!

The sheer idea of it made Karkat want to rage over the ridiculousness of the explanation, but before he can hit send on a rather impressive rage spewing, there’s another line of the annoyingly purple text. Something about how it had to be a miracle, because they’re the only ones here. They’ve been brought together like two MoThErFuCkInG mAgNeTs (HoW dO tHeY wOrK?).

How the FUCK was Karkat supposed to FUCKING KNOW how FUCKING MAGNETS WORK? Another violent gray tirade and this time it’s halted by three characters alone.

:o)

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO FUCKING BE?

Before they know it, they’ve been chatting for hours (and never about romcoms), until at last Karkat hears the all too familiar SKREE of Crabdad demanding plaction in the form of chilled roe cubes. Karkat starts to rant in earnest about the troubles of a demanding lusus. For a while there is no reply, and Karkat can’t help but think that this FUCKTARD has gotten distracted by the colors of his fetch modus again (it’s already happened three times, though never for this long), when at last there is a reply.

I’m WaItInG fOr MiNe.

It makes NO FUCKING SENSE AT ALL and Karkat points that out. Obviously this guy isn’t some grub, so he’s got some lusus (if Karkat can have one with his mutant candy red blood, everyone else sure had them). Gamzee says that his lusus was often off ExPlOrInG tHe MiRaClEs Of ThE sEa, and Karkat can read enough between those gaping, honking lines to know it means that this other troll is alone. And not the kind of alone that comes with a lusus who goes out to hunt every few days, or the kind of alone where you can take a few minute walk over to another lawnring, but the kind where there’s no one for miles and miles. It’s a kind of alone that Karkat knows, except for the presence of Crabdad and the occasional mail drone delivering a movie he’d ordered.

And he wonders for a minute if their meeting in the otherwise abandoned chatroom actually is a miracle. A linking of two distant, but similar trolls in need of some kind of contact. Just as quickly he shakes it off, throws a quick insult at a lusus who is shirking their duties, and signs off with a grumbling about iced roe cubes.

 

But not before adding the handle of the troll that doesn’t quite seem like a stranger any more to his Pesterchum.


End file.
